The invention relates to a toothbrush according to those having interchangeable brush heads for ready replacement when the brush head is worn or for insertion of differing brush heads for use by plural users, and to a brush head for the toothbrush.
Toothbrushes and brush heads of this type are known and are available on the market in a variety of designs. Illustrative of prior art constructions are seen in the U.S. patents to Hansen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,80,924 or Arsenault et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,234, for example.
The object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush and a brush head which, in addition to ensuring that used-up brush heads can be exchanged in a straightforward manner, also ensure that the brush head is fastened securely when the toothbrush is used.